


Blushology

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Basically a Lapdance Let's Be Honest, Blushing, Coffee, Community: comment_fic, Flirting, M/M, Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Restraints, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did warn you, Grayson,” Damian offers almost pleasantly, and tightens his grip. Suddenly even an attempt at movement becomes an effort far greater than he’s actually willing to give, “if you attempted to sneak up on me before coffee one more time…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushology

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is 18/19 in this and so legal pretty much everywhere.

“Okay,” he says carefully, and _attempts_ to adjust his position, “apparently _somebody_ has been practicing.”

“I did warn you, Grayson,” Damian offers almost pleasantly, and tightens his grip. Suddenly even an attempt at movement becomes an effort far greater than he’s actually willing to give, “if you attempted to sneak up on me before coffee one more time…”

“I’d regret it,” he recalls, and tries his very hardest not to splutter – he doesn’t quite know when Damian got so strong, but the arms currently around his waist seem very close to splintering a rib, “I suppose I should’ve taken that more seriously, then, shouldn’t I?”

Damian only makes a small, pleased noise into his ear. And suddenly, given their position, his arms aren’t the _only_ reason why breathing is becoming steadily more difficult.

Oh.

Oh _shit_.

“Uh,” he manages, slightly high pitched because Damian is holding him and they’re in the kitchen for anybody to see and he’s going to _hell_ , “I’m very impressed, I’ll admit. Don’t suppose you’d mind letting me up now, though?”

“Come now, Grayson.”

“ _Damian_ ,“ the only mercy in this situation is that Damian can’t currently see his _face_ \- and so can’t read it, or comment upon it, or be _disgusted_ by the entirely obvious and entirely inappropriate flush there, “okay, you’ve proved your point, made your mark, so on and so forth. Come on, I have to _do_ things-“

Damian seems to consider this for a second, tapping thick fingers on his waist. Needless to say, it doesn’t help matters in _any_ way “…Only if you promise me something, Grayson.”

“Promise-?!” He practically squawks – and then catches himself, breathes in deeply. The only response from Damian, mercifully, is a small smirk curving right against the side of his face, “that rather depends on what the promise involves, Damian. But if you let me up, we can discuss-“

“We’re discussing it here,” Damian offers smoothly, unwilling to give up his advantage, and tightens his grip a little more. He wasn’t actually aware that it was possible for your veins to be on _fire_ , the sensation is infuriating in a way that _really shouldn’t_ be arousing, “you must promise not to sneak up on me before I’ve had coffee in the morning.”

…Better than he expected. He tries to take another grounding breath, starts to hopefully nod, “okay, fine.”

“And not to nag me about my caffeine consumption any more. Because, really, that’s just starting to get obnoxious.”

“But you-!” Okay, still better than expected. He bites his lip, on the urge to burst into a bout of endless nagging, slowly forces himself to give another nod – he’ll just have to find subtler ways of steering Damian away from an early heart attack, like hiding all of the coffee at the bottom of the Batcave or something, “okay, again, _fine_ -“

“And,” oh _god_ , “you have to feed all of my pets, for a _month_.”

“What-?!” He tries to twist back, _outraged_. Remembers the state of his face, and the weight between his legs, at the last moment and swivels front again at a speed that even Wally would be proud of.

He can still feel Damian’s smirk, curving against the side of his face in a way that brings a new meaning to the word _evil_ , “or, we could just stay here until my father gets up…”

“Okay!” He’s yelling before he can help himself, practically falling face first onto the floor as Damian suddenly releases him. Somehow, he can’t find it within himself to _mind_. All he can do is pick himself up – head for the kitchen door as fast as possible with his face _flaming_ and his cock uncomfortably hard in his shorts, “ _thank you_. I’ll start tomorrow. See you later, keep eating your greens, bye-!”

“Oh,” Damian interrupts him at the last moment, almost _casual_ as he reaches the door and pauses with one foot into the hall, “and Grayson?”

“ _What_?”

“The tips of your ears turn red when you’re blushing,” Damian only takes a slow sip of his coffee, as he spins around – smiles a low, slow smile that just _screams_ of an evil mastermind ready to burst upon the world, “I thought you should know.”


End file.
